


Настоящее единство

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: Между Хозяином и Обращенным происходит не только обмен жидкостями
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Настоящее единство

— Поначалу будет больно, — с неприятной улыбочкой расписывал ей этот длинный, нелепый взъерошенный мужик, — если тебе доводилось ломать руки, то ты узнаешь ощущение. Но срастаться будут не кости, а наша с тобой кровь.  
Виктория почти не слышала этот «инструктаж»: ее легкие буквально разорвало выстрелом, в уголках рта кипели кровавые пузыри, воздух резал ее хуже любого ножа, и она готова была согласиться буквально на все, лишь бы выжить.  
И была обещанная боль — ни на что непохожая, липкая, всезаполняющая. И был вкус, который не сравнить ни с чем — смолянистый, густой, едкий, прожигающий насквозь язык и глотку, заполняющие ее изнутри без остатка. В ее венах, жилах, в желудке и в сердце свернулся неуловимый жар, нестерпимый настолько, что он казался холодком, но не теплом. И был первый вдох — дань человеческой привычке, странный, неловкий. Вроде как открыть глаза под водой: можно, но к чему, если плыть удобнее наощупь?  
— …себя гораздо лучше, — издалека, сквозь шум их слитой воедино крови, услышала она голос Хозяина.  
И несмотря на всю бурю испытываемых ощущений, Серас нашла в себе храбрость пискнуть из плаща, в который Хозяин ее завернул:  
— Я прошу прощения! Но… побочные эффекты, вы понимаете…  
Хозяин внимательно, но без злости посмотрел на нее.  
— Внутренние кровотечения, смерть от болевого шока, самовоспламенение — в нашем мире бывает разное. Насколько все удачно прошло, покажет время.  
Серас так и не узнала, насколько серьезен он был в тот момент — по Господину всегда сложно было понять, когда он шутит.  
Однако неделю спустя, на очередной тренировке по стрельбе, он вдруг спросил, как он себя чувствует, мельком и будто бы невзначай.  
Серас, которую уже несколько дней терзало совершенно новое для нее ощущение, которая маялась, не зная, как и с кем поделиться своими переживаниями, крепко зажмурилась и на одном дыхании выпалила:  
— Кажется, мне начали нравиться блондинки.  
И тут же потупилась, спрятав лицо в высокий стоячий воротник форменной куртки: стыдно было признаваться, но никаких других изменений в себе за эти дни она не почувствовала. А вот эти… мысли. Эти мысли странно действовали на ее «новую» кровь.  
Тишина висела меж ними не больше секунды. В ответ Господин… тихонько засмеялся. Без этой своей обычной издевки. А потом и вовсе довольно потрепал ее по макушке.  
— Значит, все прошло успешно, — объявил он ей окончательный «диагноз».  
И оставил ее наедине с этим новым для нее ощущением и целым ворохом сумбурных мыслей о возможном его применении.


End file.
